The objective of the collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with bladder carcinoma through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out according to well-designed protocols. A central pathology laboratory is responsible for the uniform collection, classification and analysis of pathologic and cytologic material. A central statistical office is responsible for data collection, organization and analyses and the Administrative Center is responsible for program coordination and control. In each participating institution: 1) To assess and characterize patients, their neoplasms, and the fields from which the neoplasms arise, 2) To study systemic chemotherapy in patients with metastatic bladder carcinoma, 3) To study systemic chemotherapy as an adjuvant to preoperative radiotherapy and cystectomy in patients with invasive bladder carcinoma, 4) To study combined radiotherapy and chemotherapy in patients with inoperable, invasive bladder carcinoma, and, 5) To study intravesical therapy in patients with superficial bladder cancer.